1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidity control apparatus, and more particularly an apparatus, which can perform dehumidification, humidification, and/or ventilation according to need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some general-purpose air conditioners used mainly for temperature control can be operated for dehumidification.
As humidifiers, ones in which water stored in a container is heated and vaporized for humidification are well known.
Heretofore, there has not been provided a compact and complete humidity control apparatus that can be selectively operated, for dehumidification and humidification. In other words, humidity control apparatuses for performing both dehumidification and humidification selectively are partly proposed, but in the form of a combination of single-functioned apparatuses for dehumidification, humidification, and ventilation, or in the form of a combination of multi- and single-functioned apparatuses. This gives rise to a problem in larger size of the apparatus and lower facility of maintenance. In addition, most of those apparatuses require the supply of water for humidification and the disposing of water produced in dehumidification, thereby resulting in a problem in poor usability.